1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to accessories for wrist watches and relates, in particular, to fixtures which enable such watches to be mounted on a variety of structures besides a person's wrist. The invention, more specifically, includes special means for enabling the orientation of a resultantly-mounted watch to be selectably altered.
It is to be noted, however, that while the subject invention will be described with reference to particularized embodiments and end uses, the invention is not limited to such embodiments and uses. Those having ordinary skill in the art and access to the teachings of this specification will recognize additional implementations and utilizations which are within the scope of this invention.
2. Background Art
The "Swatch-Watch" brand of wrist watches features a thin, rugged configuration available in a variety of designer colors with an assortment of interchangable an variously-colored watch bands. The resultant versatility has accordingly made the "Swatch Watch" a popular adjunct to "youthfully-active" lifestyles.
It has now been perceived, however, that the versatility of such watches would be further enhanced by supplementing them with fixtures which are in turn adapted for plural-orientation mounting on a variety of structures besides a person's wrist.